


Daddy's Boy

by TransBoyFanBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Cuddles, Diapers, Disney, Embarrassment, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:52:52
Rating: General AudiencesNot Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: Cameron spends a blush-filled, fluffy day with his daddy, Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my other stories that I wrote and it is currently on Wattpad as well. If you see it there, no need to worry.

    I arrive at his house, quickly knocking on the door and bouncing on my feet. The bag of stuff I brought is pretty heavy, mainly because I couldn't part with anything. Daniel opens the door and invites me in, following me into the house with a smile as he looks at my beaming face. The nervous feelings are there, but I push them down and let excitement flood through me. 

As I sit down on a chair, Danny spots my bag and ask me what I had brought, prompting me to spill the contents of the duffel onto the floor. I had brought all of my toys, movies, and the things I like to wear when I'm little. 

Immediately, he picks one of the items up, smiling a bit when he notices my red face. I've always been awkward and shy, especially when it came to wearing diapers and drinking from bottles.. It was just the embarrassment of letting others see me when I'm most vulnerable, I guess. I figure I can trust him and that he will not judge me; he is my daddy, after all. 

He tells me to lay down on the floor as he puts a diaper on me quickly and gets me dressed in a pair of hooded Stitch footie pajamas (I wanted one so badly, and he gave in after lots of pouting and begging). Afterwards, we watch a couple of movies. Soon though, I start getting restless and Danny asks me what's wrong. I simply say that I wanna go outside and play, getting up and bouncing slightly on my toes as I pick up a bat and baseball. I'm fully intent on playing in my footie pajamas, which he seems to have no problem with.

I run to the back door and open it as Daddy follows me out. I toss the ball to him for him to pitch to me, which he catches. He throws it to me a few times and I hit about one out of every three balls he pitches. I get tired soon so we go inside and Daddy gives me a bath, watching as I fall asleep towards the end. I was far too tired to play with anymore bath toys. 

He lifts me into his arms and I unconsciously wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me to the bedroom, resting me on the bed. I have a nap for a while, waking up and wandering around to find my Daddy. I see him cooking dinner, which is a very healthy meal of dinosaur chicken nuggets as well as mac and cheese (I try to help Daddy cook, because I'm helpful like that).

We sit down to eat, but I feel too little after my nap to feed myself, so I sit there staring at my food shyly. He looks up, noticing that I'm not eating anything and frowns. 

"Why aren't you eating, little boy?" 

"I-I too little.." I say to him shyly. 

"Oh? You want Daddy to help you?" 

"Y-yes please.." I blush as he picks up the fork, feeding me my mac and cheese and then my chicken nuggets. 

I finish slowly, feeling somewhat guilty for making Dada stop eating his food to feed me. He must be able to tell something's wrong because he asks me what happened and if I need to potty. I blush and shake my head. 

"I-it's nothin', Dada.." 

"Baby, please don't lie to me. What's the matter?" 

"I-I just.. feel bad.. because you didn't get to finish since you had to feed me.." He looks at me softly and speaks. 

"Cameron, I love feeding you, it makes me feel needed and it makes you happy. You're so adorable, especially when you blush as I feed you. I can always eat mine later so don't feel bad. Alright, Cammy Cat?" 

"O-okay Dada.." 

With my mind at ease once again, I lift my arms as a signal that I would like to be picked up. He complies and carries me to the bedroom, putting in Hercules (my favorite Disney movie) and cuddling me close. 

Soon, I feel the urge to go potty and my face practically glows in the darkness of his room. He notices the heat in my cheeks and looks at me with a concerned expression dominating his face.

"Munchkin, are you okay?" He asks anxiously.

"I-I'm okay Dada.. I just need to.. um.. g-go p-potty.." 

"Oh, well you have your diaper on, so go ahead. I'll change you after and then we can finish watching Hercules!" 

He gets up from the bed, gathering supplies to change me with as I hurriedly use my diaper with a blush still prominent on my face. Wasting no time, he lays me on my back and changes me, handing me my stuffed bunny, Roo, to hold onto. 

After putting the supplies away, he lays back down and unpauses the movie, (having paused it when seeing my blush earlier) cuddling me close to him and covering us with blankets.

He kisses my head and gets up again, coming back with what I instantly recognize as a warm bottle of milk. Danny puts the rubber nipple to my lips and I latch on, suckling. My face is extremely red, but despite the heat in my cheeks as he holds me and feeds me a bottle, I feel my eyes start to flutter shut. 

He kisses my forehead gently, humming my favorite song before saying:

"I love you so much, little guy. You're my world and I can't wait for the day I get to marry you. My handsome little prince. Sleep tight, preciouse baby." 

I fall asleep to the sound of his humming and realize I have never been more at peace than I am right now.


End file.
